leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Mystery of the Mirage Pokémon
The Mystery of the Mirage Pokémon is the mission given by in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team. It is given after the player has obtained the HM from Solar Cave. Upon waking up in the morning, and going to the town square, Spinda comes to Pokémon Square, very tired, and collapses. Noticing Spinda's bad state, the player and their partner bring Spinda to their Rescue Team Base. It tells them about the mission, and that it's giving up. Right after this, Spinda gives the Rescue Team a Clear Wing, which it thinks is related to the mirage Pokémon. To find out if the Clear Wing is related to the mirage Pokémon, the Rescue Team goes to the Hill of the Ancients and gives it to , but it knows little about it, except that they are found by meeting the three shadows of the mirage Pokémon. Xatu also tells them about a field nearby, known as the Three Fields, where all three of the aforementioned shadows of the mirage Pokémon can be found. Fiery Field Xatu will first give the rescue team access to Fiery Field. It contains 30 floors and is the domain of . Many Pokémon can be found here. Entei is level 45 and cannot be recruited when the player and their partner first come here to meet it. If Entei is defeated, the Clear Wing becomes the Red Wing. After being defeated and turning the Clear Wing into the Red Wing, Entei will tell the player to head west to the Lightning Field. Lightning Field Lightning Field is the second field where the Rescue Team can go to. It contains 30 floors and is the domain of , and as such contains many Pokémon. Raikou is level 45 and is found on the thirtieth floor, like Entei in the last dungeon. It cannot be recruited when the player and their partner come to transform their Red Wing. After Raikou is defeated, the Red Wing becomes the Sunset Wing. After this, Raikou will tell the player to head to the northeast to find Northwind Field. Northwind Field Northwind Field is the last field the Rescue Team will need to go to. It contains 30 floors and is the domain of . It primarily has Pokémon. Suicune is level 45 and cannot be recruited when the player and their partner come here to transform their Sunset Wing. After being defeated, Suicune will transform the Sunset Wing into the Rainbow Wing. Suicune will then tell the player to take it to Mt. Faraway to make the mirage Pokémon appear. Mt. Faraway Mt. Faraway is the home to the mirage Pokémon, revealed to be . It contains 40 floors and has Pokémon of many different types. Ho-Oh is level 50 and is unable to be recruited until it is defeated for the first time. After Ho-Oh is defeated, the quest is completed. If the player speaks to Spinda after clearing Mt. Faraway, it will depart Pokémon Square after a brief conversation, encouraged to resume exploring. Special dialogue will be used if the team leader is . Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon zh:幻影宝可梦之谜